metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deity Samus
Welcome! Deity Samus, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 18:45, June 6, 2011 Fanart notice The image that you uploaded qualtifies as fanart, so you must use the fanart template. ALSO, you must list a license for the image. See Wikitroid:Images for details. If you fail to do both, the image will be deleted. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you bureaucrats please not be so vague? Deity Samus, what he meant to say was, on every fanart image you upload, you must apply to it to classify it as fanart. It's fanart because it's a texture hack. You may not use it in articles, only on your user page or blogs and such. Also, you must say that it is in the public domain, by typing underneath. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is, HE has to decide what license he wants to use. You can't decide it for him. There is more than one free license he can use. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) FL always said so... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Then the Wikitroid:Images page is either unclear or he made a mistake. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Me and my superior always used to say he was a horrible policy writer. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::How do I send Messages? BTW, I'll fix the pic problem in a min. Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 20:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No need, we did it for you. Also, don't use "you" or "the player" in articles, say Samus or the Bounty Hunters or whoever. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :There are a very very few exceptions to this rule, however. Shadowblade777 21:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Another lesson: if a scan does not enter into the Logbook, such as Multi-Lock Blast Shield, you don't use a Logbook template. If it is a Logbook entry in later games, you can put it into the same template. Also, don't leave a space in between the Logbook template and whatever's directly underneath. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Slaps head* Sorry... That would under the heading of Scans, not Logbook, right? An example of what I said would be Luminoth Webbing. The scan from the actual Prime 2 is not a Logbook entry, but the one from its Bonus Disc is. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So, I want to add the Scan Data from Metroid Prime 3 about the 'Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat"'. Should I create a 'Scans' area on the page, then type it on there? Yes, and you format it ;Like :This. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Security Air Lock. Was that how? I did the 'Scans' section. - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 23:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) As a suggestion, link your name in "Who says the dark etc." like Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? if you didn't know already. I'd recognize you, but people like FastLizard4 should he arisen from the dead will tell you this and give you all sorts of warnings... anyway. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) KK... Back to my question. Was the 'Scan' section of Security Air Lock done correctly? - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 23:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Could I erase the template on the Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat" page? The only possible scan was in Metriod Prime 3, and I added that. - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 00:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to see the scan when it is destroyed on there as well, plus anything from Fuel Gel tanks to turret clamps to those cylinder things you can pull out from under the turret. I think there was one under construction in Temple of Bryyo, and after destroying the area with Ship Missiles the last sentence of the scan is "Unit is beyond repair." --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I could give a complete list of scans before and after a bomb run, along with the individual parts. Should I? - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 01:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That'd be great. The more info you can dig up, the better. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 01:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Air_Cannon_%22Tiamat%22#Scan ---------- How is that? Too much? - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 03:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Concerning scans: Yep, that'll do it. Never seen them set up like that, but hey it works. Concerning the message: Yeah that's the one. Thanks for getting rid of it. Well, I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 03:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ... Whenever I put a logbook template up, a space goes underneath it... I can't get rid of that... - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC)